


I Will Show You Mine

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Kokichi had a lot of questions about robots, and Kiibo had answered all but one.Maybe it's time to finally tackle the big question.





	

“Why won’t you tell me?”

Kiibo almost jumped at the sudden voice behind him.  The only reason he _didn’t_ was probably the weight holding him down that accompanied the familiar voice.  He’d become accustomed to the sound of a certain Ultimate Supreme Ruler very quickly, like it or not.  And honestly, Kiibo wasn’t sure which one it was.

“What can there possibly be that I have not told you?” he asked, gently dislodging Kokichi from his back so he could face him.  Kokichi was pouting, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes gave him away immediately.  It didn’t bode well for Kiibo, as there was only one question he could remember being asked that he’d blatantly ignored.  “I believe I’ve indulged your curiosity far more than most would, don’t you agree?”

“Sure, whatever.”  Kiibo frowned as Kokichi waved him off.  Everyone who he’d heard call Kokichi a _brat_ were certainly not lying.  “Just tell me if robots have dicks and I’ll be satisfied!”

There it was, the dreaded question.  If Kiibo had skin, he was sure it would be terribly flushed.  As it were, he could feel his circuits kick into overdrive as he tried to determine why Kokichi wouldn’t let it go.  Why did he care so much about hypothetical genitals?  Did he not realize that not every robot was the same?  How could he answer—?

Kiibo realized something with a start, his evolving AI coming to a new conclusion.  It seemed likely that Kokichi wasn’t asking _exactly_ what he wanted to know.  Perhaps Kiibo wasn’t the Ultimate Detective, but this seemed like something worth investigating.

“Very well, I’ll answer your question, since you want to know so badly.”  Kokichi looked surprised that he was finally getting an answer, but it quickly turned to excitement.  His eyes were practically _sparkling_.  Kiibo took a moment to compose himself before continuing.  “Some do, and some do not.  Obviously.  I’m surprised you needed me to tell you that.  Surely you could have found such information on the internet, complete with detailed pictures.”

Kiibo knew that wasn’t what Kokichi meant, but he needed to determine _why_ the knowledge was wanted before he was willing to give it out so freely.  Surely, Kokichi wasn’t just trying to make him uncomfortable or cruelly tease him.  They were friends now, weren’t they?  Luckily, his past incidents of taking questions a bit more literally than they were intended threw Kokichi off from suspecting his true motives.  The boy glared at him with a mixture of frustration and desperation in his eyes.

“Not _any_ robot, you dummy!” he yelled, stomping his foot in a manner that was rather cute.  Kiibo wasn’t concerned about his analysis; it was hardly the first time he’d thought that Kokichi’s more childish outbursts were rather adorable.  “I only care about _you_!”

“You didn’t specify _me_.  You asked, and I quote, ‘ _Do robots have dicks?_ ’  If you wanted to ask me such a personal question, you should have just come out and asked it.”

Kokichi crossed his arms and huffed, looking more like a child who’d been denied candy before dinner than a teenager who claimed to lead a shadow organization.

“Well, _do you_?”

“I’ll only tell you if _you_ tell _me_ why you wish to know, and if it’s the truth.  Don’t lie to me, Ouma.  I’ll never offer to tell you again if you do.”

Kokichi was an excellent liar, but Kiibo wasn’t a human, and he had enough experience with the other boy to pick out his lies easier than the others.  And he _knew_ that Kokichi was well aware of that fact.

“Why?  Isn’t it obvious?”  Kiibo fixed him with a pointed stare, silently warning him not to stall.  Kokichi sighed, but his lightly flushed face proved he wasn’t as upset as he was pretending.  “…You’re a robot.”

“Yes,” Kiibo agreed after a beat.  “I am.”

“And I…  I like you, you know?”  Oh.  Kokichi _liked_ him.  … _Oh_.  “So I just wanted to know what to expect.  I mean, if you don’t have one, I’ll manage, but if you _do_ …”

Kokichi looked as if he might start drooling at any moment, leading Kiibo to decide that he didn’t need that thought finished to figure out Kokichi thoughts about being penetrated by a robotic penis.

“Ouma, are you honestly telling me that upon our very first meeting you wished to know if I had the proper genitalia to penetrate you?”

Kokichi still had a haze of lust over his eyes as he replied with a blunt, “Yeah.”  Kiibo couldn’t take it as anything _but_ the truth.  The odd, borderline creepy truth.  When they’d first meet, such a revelation would have sent him running, but now that they knew each other better, the thought that Kokichi had been immediately attracted to him and his robotic body wasn’t as bad.  It was still a _little_ disturbing, but it was rather flattering all the same.

“Then perhaps you’d join me in my room, and I can show you just how much Professor Iidabashi wished for me to function as a human.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating and an excited grin forming on his face.  Kiibo barely had time to think about how endearing he looked before Kokichi grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of their rooms.  He followed without protest, smiling at the other boy’s eagerness.

After all, Kiibo was just as eager to show Kokichi exactly what he had to offer.


End file.
